Rainy Days Aren't So Bad
by DecidedlyPositive
Summary: Kagura never expected to fall into the Sadist's clutches while taking an innocent walk in the park, but in the very end, both Okita and Kagura come to appreciate rainy days just a bit more.


Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Gintama. If I did, I would have much more money than the three dollars that are currently in my wallet…

* * *

The streets of Edo were heavily drenched in a downpour of rain, causing a grey and empty cloud of loneliness to settle down upon it. No sane person wanted to be out in such a storm, hence the reason why the roads and sidewalks were absent of the usual hustle and bustle of people passing through. Oddly enough, the monotonous cascade of blue droplets was punctuated by the appearance of a head full of bright orange hair.

The orange tresses belonged to none other than Kagura, who was aimlessly traversing the empty streets in the pouring rain, enjoying the absence of the sunlight that tortured her delicate skin so often. The fourteen-year-old girl held her violet umbrella high above her in a lazy attempt to shield herself from the drops of water bombarding her. She honestly didn't mind the rain. It was a novelty for her, as there was very little rainfall on her home planet.

A smile touched upon her rosy lips when she thought of Gin-chan and Shinpachi's incredulous expressions when she asked them if they wanted to join her on a walk. They had taken one look at the relentless water drops, then back at her, and had simultaneously burst out laughing. Gin-chan had then gone back to perusing his JUMP magazine, and Shinpachi had returned to zoning out on the television, which was featuring a special Otsu-chan concert. Jerks. Even Sadaharu, that traitor, had hid when she had attempted to coerce him out on a stroll.

When she withdrew from her thoughts and redirected her attention to the outside world once again, she saw that her feet had automatically led her to the park near the Yorozuya and Otose-san's Snack House. Like everywhere else, it was completely empty of human or animal life.

She allowed her eyes to slip close, inhaling the uniquely fresh scent of the water that was smothering the town, and savoring the continuous pattering sound of the rain falling. Kagura lowered her umbrella carelessly, allowing her face to be dampened and caressed by droplets, losing herself in the rain. With an exhilarated laugh she twirled, water flying off her in all directions. Her locks of hair became loose and wet from her movements as she danced, hopped, and jumped through puddles and streams of runoff water.

In her delirium, she never noticed the approaching presence of the only other person who was insane enough to be out in the raging weather.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Okita Sougo was in a foul mood. Why, might you ask, was he radiating a murderous and sadistic feeling stronger than his usual one? The answer dated back to earlier that morning, when Kondo-san had entered the main common room in the Shinsengumi headquarters. Predictably, due to the storm outside, all of the men, him included, had been lounging around inside, having nothing better to do. This had launched Kondo-san into a fit of anger, which resulted in all of the men being treated to an hour-long spiel of how neither "rain, sleet, snow, or hail" should "stop the honorable and courageous men of the Shinsengumi from performing their protection of Edo and the citizens within its noble walls" (Kondo-san's words, not his). After that, he and all of the other men were literally kicked out of headquarters to make the usual rounds in the city.

With no patrol car, no umbrella, and hours of patrol duty in the rain to look forwards to, it was understandable that Okita was fuming. It was so damn _boring_. After all, what idiot would actually want to commit a crime in this weather? They'd probably drown before succeeding in their illegal endeavors. It was such a shame, since Okita was just itching to take out his frustration on _anything_.

Since there was nothing else to occupy his mind, he tried to plot ways to achieve his lifelong goal instead: killing Hijikata-san. _Hmm…poisoned mayonnaise? Nah, tried that before, I think the bastard's able to eat any sort of mayonnaise, poisoned or not. Tell Kondo-san that Hijikata has a burning passion for Tae-san? Damn, he'd never believe that, everyone thinks Hijikata's asexual anyways._ After a few more fruitless ideas, Okita just gave up in defeat.

Since he was assigned to the western part of the city, Okita unenthusiastically patrolled his way through the various streets and shopping centers, eventually coming upon the residential park in the area. Almost immediately, his eyes were drawn to something that made a feral grin slowly spread across his face, brightening his mood drastically.

The alien girl. Perfect.

Stealthily leaping up into a nearby tree, the sadist Shinsengumi member crouched on one of its branches and allowed his wine colored eyes to greedily drink in the sight of her.

His self-proclaimed rival was blissfully spinning in the rain, unaware of anything in her surroundings, with her face happily contorted with laughter. It was a remarkable change from how her visage usually looked like in Okita's presence—usually her round face was screwed up in a scowl of extreme dislike as she shouted her lungs out at him. He had to admit, she almost looked…pretty (almost, mind you, because she definitely was _not_ his idea of appealing) with her sky blue eyes lit up in childish playfulness, and her brilliantly shaded hair actually down and floating around her face for once. No. Definitely _not_ pretty.

After another flamboyant spin, however, China lost her footing on the slippery ground, and with a mighty yell and a squishing sound, she landed in a large puddle of mud, a look of utter dismay coming over her features.

With a wicked smirk, Okita smoothly jumped off of his perch in the tree, landing neatly on the ground.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Kagura let out a loud groan as she landed in the mud, the slimy brown substance splattering onto her face and clothing with an annoying squelching noise. To make matters worse, her ankle was suddenly sending waves of pain throughout her small body. _Aw man, could this situation get any _more _horrible_?She complained to herself miserably.

Suddenly she heard soft, mocking laughter coming from the right of her, and her eyes widened in despair as she saw who it was. _Dammit, I spoke too soon! Of _course_ when I thought that, the situation just _had_ to get worse!_

For leisurely walking towards her was none other than Okita Sougo, her most despised enemy, fondly thought of in her head as 'The Sadist Who Is Way Too Fond Of Torturing Me In Any And Every Way Possible'. Or just 'The Sadist' for short. He was wearing a smug smirk on his stupid face, and his brown hair was soaking wet and plastered against his neck. Drops of rain were dripping from the bangs that were hanging in his amused eyes, and fell down his face, onto his nose, his cheeks, his lips…_Stop looking at him, Kagura! You'll only encourage him to torment you!_

The Sadist's voice reached her ears as he called out, "Yo, China. I don't think that training for the ballet in the rain is gonna do your health any favors. But I have to say, that mud really adds on to your looks, mainly due to the fact that it hides most of your face."

"Oh yeah? Come over here, and we'll see how pretty you'll be with mud plastered on your face!"

"No thanks. I'd end up looking like you."

Kagura's face immediately heated up, and her eyes turned vicious. "Ya know Sadist, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were following me! Why else would you be outside in this weather, and in the same place too?!"

Sougo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, merely giving off a sigh. "Please China, if I was going to stalk someone, it sure as hell wouldn't be you."

Kagura ignored the blow to her womanly ego, choosing instead to pout and look away. "Hmph, whatever, uh-huh."

"You're actually upset that I wasn't stalking you, huh?"

"Shut it, Shinsengumi!"

Okita refrained from replying in favor of watching Kagura struggle to get out of the mud she'd fallen into. From the looks of it, she'd hurt her foot somehow. He stood idly to the side, watching her curse the mud, then her foot, then the mud again under her breath.

Kagura's efforts to get out of the dirt were interrupted when she noticed that Okita's uniformed body was beginning to walk away, leaving her there. "Oi, you're just ditching me here, Sadist?"

"Yup."

"You're not even gonna offer me a hand, jerk?"

"Not likely."

"Hah! Fine. My Yato blood will heal my foot up in no time. Just watch, Sadist, in a moment I'll be—"

Thump. Okita turned around, raising an eyebrow when he saw the alien girl sprawled on the ground after her sprained ankle had apparently given way. So much for her handy, fast-healing Yato blood after all. He let out another sigh, making his way towards where she was lying pathetically on the ground.

Meanwhile, Kagura was busy trying to navigate on her sprained foot and get herself off the soggy park ground. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she looked up, as the Sadist was crouched down in front of her, his back facing her. Was this guy seriously offering to—

Okita turned around and shot an annoyed look in her direction. "Get on before I decide to leave you to die here, China."

Kagura eyed his back apprehensively, but seeing no other choice, she gingerly wrapped her small arms around his neck. She heaved her upper body up on his back, and yelped slightly as he reached back to support her legs with his arms as he stood up.

Well. This was certainly…awkward. There was definitely something freaky about being carried by your most hated rival. Especially when said rival was giving off so much warmth. Damn, why was the Sadist's body, which probably had ice cold blood pumped by an equally icy cold heart, so warm? Despite this mystery, Kagura leaned closer into Okita's back, seeking heat against the cold pricks of rain, and inadvertently catching a whiff of Okita. It was a nice scent that was a unique mixture of mint, smoke, and just…man. _Wait, why the hell am I _smelling_ him? Maybe Gin-chan was right, rain really does make you sick and mess with your head. _Kagura thought despondently, and tightened her arms unconsciously, causing a choking sound to come from Okita.

"China, loosen your grip! What're you trying to do, kill me?"

"I could only be so lucky, uh-huh."

"Quit it before I arrest you for premeditated and attempted murder."

Kagura loosened her hold on his neck, and the rest of the trip to the Yorozuya was spent in silence.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

When Okita finally began his ascent up the stairs leading to the Yorozuya headquarters he was relieved. Not that the alien girl was really heavy, but her warm body snuggled into his back and her hot breath against his neck had been doing peculiar things to him. Not that he was really noticing it or anything.

Okita slid the door of the Yorozuya office open, wincing as the monster girl bellowed out, "Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Helloooo!"

Silence was Kagura's only reply. "Ahhh, guess they went out. Deserting me in my time of need too, how mean!"

Okita, with Kagura still clinging to his back, strode into the office and stopped in front of the couch. Abruptly, he let go of Kagura's legs, causing her to squeak in surprise as she landed on Gintoki's old couch. Okita merely turned around and headed towards the door. "See you, China."

Kagura spluttered in surprise. "He-hey!"

Sougo's eye twitched. "_What_, China?"

The look she was giving him was disgruntled and slightly helpless. "I-I need bandages to wrap my ankle up in. They're over there, if you could just—" She was cut off as Gin-chan's first aid kit was tossed into her lap by the Sadist. Unwrapping the roll of bandages, she was confronted with a problem. Just how the hell did she do this anyways? Her Yato blood usually took care of any injuries she had, so she wasn't often presented with a situation where she had to fix herself up. Biting her lip, Kagura stuck her foot out in front of her and clumsily circled her ankle with bandages. A derisive snort of laughter greeted her weak attempt, and she shot a glare in the direction it came from. "Like you could do any better, bastard?"

Okita's answered Kagura's question by walking over to the couch and kneeling down in front of her with a heavy sigh. Taking her tiny foot in his larger, callused hand, he plucked the bandages from her grasp.

"Just what're you doing?!"

"Obviously, refuting your claim that I couldn't do a better job than you at bandaging your ankle. Now be quiet, China."

Kagura obeyed for once, staying silent as Okita's hands held her foot with an unusual amount of gentleness. She marveled at the fact that hands usually employed in fiercely executing swordplay or ruthlessly fighting people could so efficiently be wrapping her ankle up in this moment.

He finished after another minute, an odd silence settling upon them as his hands slid off her foot. Okita looked up at her with his amber eyes, smirking slightly as he reached up to touch her face.

Kagura turned red with surprise. "Wha-what—"

"You've got mud all over your face, China."

And with that, Okita's thumb wiped at the skin around her eyes, rubbing in smooth circles as brown flecks of mud crumbled off, then continuing on to stroke the tip of her nose and the soft flesh of her cheeks. His thumb trailed down the side of her face to reach the corner of her lips, his finger softly outlining them. Okita's eyes darkened to an intense swirl of brown and red, while Kagura's baby blue's were wide and confused.

The room was suddenly illuminated in a brief flash of lightning, which was quickly followed by a crash of thunder that plunged the room into darkness, obviously the result of a power outage. At the same time, Kagura felt something lightly feather across her lips in a soft caress, her face held softly in two large, warm hands and her senses assaulted by the consuming scent that was Okita. Lips moved against each other lazily—exploring, tasting, testing. Far too soon for her liking (though she'd never admit it), she felt him withdraw, and when lightning struck outside again, lighting up the dark room, she was alone.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

When Sadaharu, Gintoki, and Shinpachi reentered the Yorozuya headquarters after the storm was over (having spent a blissful amount of time in Otose-san's Snack House shoving down food), they were greeted with a strange sight. The youngest Yorozuya member was sitting stock still on the couch, a blank look on her normally hyper, cheerful face. She was covered from head to toe in mud, and her foot was securely wrapped up in white bandages.

Shinpachi and Gin made their way over to the girl, looking at her in concern. "Kagura-chan, you okay? What happened with your foot?" Shinpachi inquired with a worried voice.

He received no reply. Gin tried to get the girl to respond. "Oi, Kagura, how'd you get so dirty? Here, you've got some mud on your face—"

And when Gintoki reached his hand out to wipe away the copious amounts of mud still on her, Kagura let out a horrified yell, leapt off the couch, and bounded off into her closet yelping, "Don't touch me, sadist!".

Gin and Shinpachi looked at each other for a moment, Shinpachi speaking first. "Er, Gin-san, what exactly was _that_ about?"

Gin shrugged, merely plopping down onto his couch and covering his face with JUMP. "Eh, who knows, Shinpachi-kun. Teenage girls and their mood swings…"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The next time it rained, Okita willingly volunteered for patrol duty in the western part of Edo, and Kagura eagerly slipped out of the Yorozuya to dance and twirl her way around the park.

* * *

**Thanks so much to those who read! Remember, helpful reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
